


Workaholic

by Deryuj



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I have too much stories writen and I can't stop, Older Characters, Sisters being nice for each other for once, Workaholic Kirigiri, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryuj/pseuds/Deryuj
Summary: A workaholic is a person who works compulsively. While the term generally implies that the person enjoys their work, it can also imply that they simply feel compelled to do it. There is no generally accepted medical definition of such a condition, although some forms of stress, impulse control disorder, obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, and obsessive-compulsive disorder can be work-related.





	

Kirigiri Kyoko glanced once more at her table watch that she kept on her desk. It was 8.37 p.m.

"She had already been here for 2 hours." She through.

She looked once more at the fashionista who was talking about some crazy fan that had broken into her house last night. Good thing that her sister was sleeping in room next door and pretty much had thrown him through the window. 

"Ah Junko we should get going" Mukuro interrupted her in the middle of the sentence. "We have a plane at 10."

Fashionista sighed.

"Mukuro you are no fun!" Junko stated. "I was totally going to talk about that cute boy I saw yesterday at the cafe!"

"No she's right " The young detective cut her off. "You're going to be late."

"Okay fine" She huffed. "But when I come back we should totally go out somewhere!" 

She waved at her and disappeared behind the door with her sister. 

Kirigiri was finnaly left alone.

She stretched her arms and grabbed her laptop that had been lying next to her clock the whole time. Suddenly her head started to hurt. She quickly opened the drawer and took some pills and started typing again. Once she finished writing the first sentence her door flew open and her friend Aoi walked in.

"Kyoko you should go home already!" she suggested. "This is really not healthy!"

She lightly placed a small cup of coffee in front of her and closed her laptop.

"As I said earlier when you called me" Kirigiri said while opening her laptop. "I'm going home at 10 pm. Besides Junko and Mukuro visited me and now I have even more work to do."

"You should take a break!" She complained. "I know of a good restaurant which we should go to."

"You know." Kirigiri placed her hand on her shoulder. "When I'm going to have some free time I'll call you. Alright?"

"Alright!" She chimed. " I have to go. Promise me you will go home at 10 pm."

"I promise."

***

When Kirigiri opened the door the cold air hit her face which made her head pain again. But this time it was even worse.

"The medicine isn't working."

She glanced at her phone. It was 1 am. now. 

"Great." 

She continued walking down the street. With every step she took she felt more dizzy.

She cursed under her breath.

She finally gave up and everything went black.

***

"Thanks for coming to the party Naegi-chi!" Beamed Hagakure. "But you looked like a lost puppy to be honest. You were just standing next to the snacks."

Young man's laughed together.

"Sorry" Naegi said. "I was kinda embarrassed."

"Next time I'll introduce you to my friends" Hagakure smirked. "Maybe you will find yourself a girlfriend."

" There's no need for that!" He stuttered.

Hagakure laughed and Naegi joined him again. Then they parted their ways. 

When Naegi was about to walk into his house he saw a weird pile of snow.

"What's that?" 

He slowly approached it and noticed it was a girl  covered in snow.

He immediately started panicking.

"What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!" 

He gently picked her up and took her to his house.

He gently laid her on his couch and covered her with a large amount of blankets. He leaned closer to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"It's really warm." 

He finally took a good look at her. 

"She looks really young. Maybe she's my age?"

He brushed some hair strands off her face.

"Her skin is really soft."

He smiled lightly as he kept looking at her. 

He finally realized how close he was and what was he actually doing. 

His face felt really hot and he jumped backwards what caused him falling with a big thump on the floor next to the couch. 

"I should finally start doing something about her!"

***

Next morning Kirigiri opened her eyes to found herself in someone's room.

"Where am I?"

She ran across her hair with her hand trying to remember anything that happend yesterday but her mind was completely blank.

Suddenly doors to the room opened slowly as a pair if green eyes peeked through the crack. 

"You're awake" a strange man spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed." Thank Goodness. "

Many questions started to form in her head.

"Who are you?" Kirigiri asked.

He looked at her suprised.

"Oh yeah I didn't introduced myself." He realized and then cleared his throat. "My name is Naegi Makoto. I'm a twenty years old motivational speaker. You passed out in front of my house so I took you to my house."

He put his hand in front of her to shake it. 

"Before that can you give me my clothes back?" She asked.

She was wearing an old blue shirt and a pair of really big shorts that were falling down her waist at the moment. Good thing she still had her gloves on her hands.

Suddenly his face was really red.

"I-I'm sorry about the clothes" He stuttered. " They were r-really wet so I had to take them off and I ch-changed you into my clothes but I s-swear I didn't do anything weird or something like that!"

She laughed quietly.

He's cute. Like really cute.

He handed her clothes to her.

"It's okay. I'm Kirigiri Kyoko by the way." She introduced herself and shook his hand.

"That's a really beautiful name." He pointed out. "I think it suits you.

"Thank you." She blushed lightly.

"So Kirigiri-san how did you ended up in front of my house?" He asked curious.

"I was kinda sick that's all." She explained. "What's the time?"

"Huh?" He looked really confused." It's 7:32."

"My job starts at 8 I have to go." She got up and took her clothes.

"Wait you can't go!" He got up from his bed and stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "You're still sick. You can't work like this!"

She looked at him confused. He realized what he was doing and quickly let go of her wrist.

"I mean, at least maybe you can stay for breakfast?" He sheepishly scrached his neck.

"Alright" She looked away as the blush on her face quickly disappeared. 

"But promise me you'll take care of yourself!" He said.

"I'll try" She agreed.

"Pinky promise?" He held his pinky in front of her.

She looked kinda confused, but finnaly intertwined her pinky with his.

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be posted on valentine's day but something went wrong and I forgot about it :')


End file.
